


WITCHES, POWER AND FEMINISM

by janeftlily



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeftlily/pseuds/janeftlily
Summary: Lilith discovers Zelda's idyll with Father Blackwood and realizes she is jealous. She will do everything in her power to possess she, even woo her sister to provoke her jealousy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is crazy... Madam Spellman is a one-way trip with no return! I promise that there will be many follies and that this will go far!  
> I accept any kind of suggestions and orders!

Ever since Lilith came through the door of the Spellman house for the first time, she could feel that her presence alone annoyed the eldest of them. After throwing the bomb on the safety of Sabrina and the bad work of her aunts as tutors, she took it for granted that she had earned all the scorn of Zelda Spellman and with her attitudes could only increase this feeling towards her. For the Mother of the Demons this witch was only a smug and arrogant middle-aged woman. Yes, she was beautiful and you could see how smart and powerful she was just by observing her properly, but Lilith was Satan's favorite concubine and she wasn't fooled by her perfectly rude facade, she knew her better than anyone else.

 

Once Sabrina had her aunt understand that she trusted blindly in her witch teacher, she had no choice but to accept the brunette in her house. She was clever and knew that it was better to have her as close as possible to control her and not allow her to ruin her niece, what she never thought was that Lilith (or rather Mary), had plans to get too close to her.  
It all started as a game for Lilith, annoying the elder Spellman had become her favorite pastime. Sit down by her side and watch her tense if her leg or arm brushed her, look out of the corner of her eye as she rolled her eyes if she made a purposely misplaced comment, running a lazy hand down her back before asking permission to pass and feel as if she were petrified before the contact or to feel how the rhythm of her breathing changed if she lowered the tone of her voice to an almost purring.

 

The spell in the mirrors of the Spellman Funeral Home still worked and before turning on the television or using a technological device, Madam preferred to sit in front of her mirror and watch the family with her daily dramas; this was much more entertaining for her. That's how she found out about Zelda's idyll with stupid Father Blackwood.

 

\- Are you sure nobody will hear us down here?  
\- No one is home and if Hilda is coming, she goes directly to our room - Zelda closed the morgue door and approached Faustus to give her a passionate kiss. Lilith remained motionless, watching and struggling between continuing with this or avoiding a bad time, until Zelda pulled out a nine-tailed cat. - I keep what I promise - she said with a huge smile drawn on her face and the brunette settled into her chair for the show.  
\- You like this game, right? - Blackwood unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it to the floor while Zelda leaned on the stretcher. - I love that you know your location - from where she saw the whole scene, Lilith had the perfect view of Zelda's back, where Faustus passed his hands slowly while unzipping the dress.  
\- How bad have you been this week, sister Zelda? - His husky voice made Madam roll her eyes.  
\- More than I'd like to admit, Father Blackwood. - she rubbed her ass against the zipper of Faustus's trousers, causing the two to fix their eyes there.  
\- Well, then you deserve the punishment I'm about to grant you - and before he could finish the sentence, the whip fell on the naked back of the redhead, causing a moan and leaving a pretty red mark. Lilith ran her index finger down her lower lip, imagining how well Zelda's milky skin would know. - Don't ward off your ass or I'll be even more severe.  
\- Whatever you say, Father - Zelda again hit Faustus, discovering that his cock was harder than before. He finished down her dress to the floor and took the opportunity to lower his pants too, leaving both in underwear. A second lash came without warning and the redhead arched, but didn't leave the High Priest.

 

So they were for a while, between lashes and groans, until in the seventh whip Faustus pulled his cock and entered Zelda hard and after hearing an "AH, YES" coming from Spellman, Madam removed the vision of the mirror. Too traumatizing had been to see Zelda enjoying herself while being spanked and penetrated by (who she considered) the biggest jerk in history, so as to have to keep watching his cock and ass.

 

Now Lilith recognized what was really pass with Zelda. Her annoyance went beyond that, she was an idiot for being allowed to do this for Faustus, her annoyance was because it wasn't she who was fucking the redhead wildly. Well, yes... she liked the witch, it attracted her and she wanted to try she. She would do it anyway. So with that plan in mind, she visited the Spellman house again the next morning and this time she took pains to look as sensual as possible.

 

She was greeted by a Zelda still in a nightgown, but made up and combed, with a French newspaper in one hand and her characteristic cigarette holder in the other. She looked radiant and unfortunately Lilith knew why.

 

\- Isn't it too early to have to deal with you on the porch of my house?  
\- Isn't it too early for you to get bitter? - Zelda rolled her eyes and went into the house, Lilith followed her closing the door behind her.  
\- Sabrina!  
\- What happened Aunt Zee!? - Sabrina yelled from her room.  
\- Miss Wardwell is here!  
\- At once, low! Be nice to her, please!  
\- You already heard her, be nice to me - Madam's voice was very soft and she had a small girl's smile, which caused the redhead to roll her eyes.  
\- Don't take advantage... I offer you something to drink? Tea, coffee, milk, water, poison or maybe anything with a little poison?  
\- A little coffee wouldn't do me any harm. If you want to add poison, you could spit on it, it would have the same effect - these two could become equally unbearable, maybe that's why they attracted each other. Zelda said nothing more, went to the kitchen with Lilith behind. - Oh, let me help you - the redhead had just put the kettle on the fire and Lilith practically slipped in front of her to take two cups to see that Zelda still had no breakfast. Zelda inhaled deeply the perfume of the brunette while a perfectly combed curl rose her cheek. Lilith turned her face slowly and her noses collided for a moment, she certainly didn't expect to receive that lustful look from Zelda on her neckline as so soon, but she took advantage of it by filling her lungs with air and enhancing what the redhead watched closely. Madam bit her lower lip and when she was about to approach Zelda's, Sabrina came downstairs screaming. Immediately they separated and the kettle began to whistle.  
\- Miss Wardwell, did you bring me the Greendale book I asked for?  
\- Sure honey, is among those books on the table - sat at the headboard, knowing that this was the redhead's place.  
\- Did you just come to bring a book to Sabrina? - Zelda asked ironically as she prepared the coffee.  
\- Sure darling, not that seeing you was my favorite hobby - it certainly was, but nobody had to know about it. Zelda practically threw the coffee cup in front of the teacher of her beloved niece.  
\- Your aunt Hilda arrived very late yesterday from work and still sleeps, so there's not much to choose from breakfast.  
\- I see you're not good in the kitchen - she took a sip of coffee dubiously.  
\- And you do? - Zelda raised an eyebrow in disgust. - I didn't pour poison... for this time.  
\- Maybe you should have, you don't know if you'll have another chance.  
\- Miss Wardwell, Would you mind taking me to school? I think I'll have breakfast there, I have a lot of work to do for today.  
\- If you had not gone out so much and you had focused more on your duties, you would not be collapsed in task - Lilith and Sabrina shared an accomplice look against Zelda and both got up from the table.  
\- Thank you very much for your frightful coffee, honey - said Lilith as she picked up her things. Sabrina ran to her room to bring her things.  
\- At least you didn't choke - refuted Zelda and only received a half smile with a slightly disturbing, but captivating look.

 

Once Sabrina and her teacher left in the brunette's car, the redhead sat in her place with her newspaper and cigarette. I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened, what was all that? Mary was a seductive machine, but why could 't she still put the image of the beginning of the other woman's breasts out of her mind? Why was she frustrated at not having been able to pass her lips and tongue in them? Why did she still feel the teacher's perfume? The cigarette was completely consumed and the newspaper was about to fall when Hilda half asleep entered the room and pulled her sister out of her thoughts.

 

\- Good morning.  
\- Good morning, sister - a yawn interrupted her prayer. - Sabrina has already left?  
\- Yes, Mary Wardwell took her to school - Zelda struggled with the little stand, she could not take out the cigarette.  
\- Oh, Miss Wardwell is very nice - she pulled out her cigarette and stared at her estranged sister as she sat beside her.  
\- Yes, nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had the chapter written for a while, but I didn't have time to translate it until now. I hope you enjoy!

\- Can you stop looking at me like that? Zelda whispered to Lilith, hoping her niece would not hear her.  
\- How am I looking at you? - Lilith smiled maliciously, crossing her arms and lying on the sofa.

 

That was how they had spent the last week, the Mother of Demons openly insinuating to the eldest Spellman, while she was uncomfortable. Now Lilith knew that at least she was attracted to the demon, so she would take advantage of it.

 

Zelda, on the other hand, was going crazy. She didn't know how to stop her niece's teacher without being exposed. She tried with all her might not to lose her composure when Mary discreetly placed her hand on the knee of the redhead last Friday, held her breath as the brunette whispered in her ear that the suit she wore on Monday was perfect with her skin and almost it melted when "accidentally" Wardwell threw down her spell book and crouched to raise it, revealing her pronounced cleavage, the previous Thursday.

 

Now they were in the Spellman living room, with Sabrina surrounded by books. This was one of the consequences of Sabrina's Dark Baptism, a lot of homework and, much to the dismay of her aunt, a lot of dependence on her teacher. The young witch had to deliver a report that would qualify as 50% of the final written grade of most of her subjects at the Academy. Zelda cursed Blackwood for asking a task altogether of this size, because that meant that Mary Wardwell would invade her personal space and the last thing she wanted on a Saturday afternoon was this.

 

\- What is the deadline? - Ambrose asked entering the room with a stack of books, followed by Hilda who brought others.  
\- Within the next week, but the more complete and soon delivered, I will add more points - "great, what I was missing," thought Zelda.  
\- How do we divide, sweetie? - Hilda sat right behind her niece, who was sitting on the wooden floor.  
\- Well... you, Aunt Hilda, you will help me with potions that is your specialty. Ms. Wardwell, you can help me with demonology and spiritism.  
\- I like that - she straightened up and started searching the mountain of books for something useful, although, in fact, she did not need it.  
\- Aunt Zelda, could you help me with enchantments and spells?  
\- Sure honey - took a puff on her cigarette and took a pencil and a notebook.  
\- And Ambrose, you will help me with rituals - her cousin smiled at her and also went to look for material. - Remember... I must write 10 examples of each one and explain them in detail.  
\- And what will be your contribution to your own work? - Ambrose looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
\- Observe, study and understand each of the examples, because then I must make a closing with the pros and cons and what I learned. I will also help you find what you need, but you are the experts.  
\- Experts because everyone did their homework.  
\- Ambrose, don't be a liar! Your uncle Edward and I always helped you with your homework at the Academy - Zelda snapped and Sabrina stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

 

They spent 3 full hours locked in the room, doing the endless task of Sabrina. Madam had taken Zelda's pencil on purpose to annoy her, and then the redhead hit her when she tried to reach a manual, causing the things in her skirt to fall to the floor. The matriarch Spellman could not contain the laughter due to the expression of the brunette and after a while she avenged herself hiding the manual, when the witch was careless. Hilda retired to the kitchen a minute after her sister found what she was looking for in between curses to bring some snacks and tea, they needed a break and the youngest of the Spellman took the opportunity to take notes from her cousin and review them.

 

\- What is this ritual of "purification of the Coven"? - Sabrina's aunts shuddered at the mention of this rite.  
\- It is one of the most archaic and cruel rites in the history of the Church of the night.  
\- Yes, Aunt Zee is right - Ambrose said eating a piece of biscuit. - Each year, the previous night of the Winter Solstice this rite was carried out, to "start good profane" the new cycle.  
\- Bastard children, witches who helped mortals and sorcerers who turned their backs on the Church were sacrificed or cruelly punished...  
\- That's why my father planned to leave my mother to marry Hilda's mother... the family of the high priest wasn't excluded from those laws.  
\- Stop, what? - Sabrina was really surprised. - I mean, I know you didn't have the same mother, but neither of you ever talked about it.  
\- Well, Dad decided it that way - Hilda cleared her throat before continuing. - All in the Coven knew it, but nobody commented it. Some time later he prohibited the practice of this rite / custom.  
\- Auntie Zee, how was that whole business? You are the oldest - all this Lilith was silent watching and listening to everything while drinking her tea.  
\- I hate to talk about it, so I'll summarize it as much as I can... my parents didn't get a divorce, because when my mom found out that her sister, who lived in England had a daughter with her husband, she committed suicide. Then my aunt married my dad and here we are... - Zelda took her tea and the silence reigned in the room. Hilda knew how much it hurt her sister to remember her mother and how she left.  
\- How old were they when all that happened? - Sabrina never knew how to respect the silences and the times of others.  
\- Augustus, Ambrose's dad was 7, Zelds 5, me 2 and my mom was pregnant with your father - Zelda quickly dried a tear that rolled down her cheek and practically ran to the kitchen so no one would see her like that.

 

Sabrina couldn't help but feel a little guilty about putting her aunt in this situation, but it was the only way she could find out about things, pulling on small threads until one of her aunts said something. With Ambrose it was different, but apparently he didn't know anything about it either. After a considerable time, Lilith apologized and went to the kitchen. The matriarch was watching through the window and smoking. Predictably, her strong witch's facade remained unbroken.

 

\- I'm not in the mood to stand you.  
\- Honey, you're never in the mood - Madam went to the cupboard and took a glass to fill it with water and put sugar. She offered it to the redhead who saw her surprised.  
\- Now it's your turn to poison me? - she took one last drag on her cigarette and turned it off.  
\- It's water with sugar and I prepared it in front of you... - Lilith waved the glass gently with an innocent smile, Zelda rolled her eyes and slowly took some of the liquid.  
\- I don't like sugar very much - she made a face of disgust, I didn't expect it to be so sweet. The demon laughed harshly.  
\- That I already noticed, you're more of the sour, right? Like a little lemon... in the eye.  
\- Bitch - Zelda smiled languidly and found herself restless before the watchful eye of Mary. It was like the one that bothered her in the living room, but this time a little more penetrating, more evaluating. - Did you miss something or what?  
\- Yes, a while ago I lost a larva from home... and I think it's in here - she hit the head of the redhead, causing her to lose a little balance. The laughter of the Mother of Demons was heard up to the livin room and Hilda could not with her curiosity. She found her sister beating her niece's teacher with a laughter-changing dishcloth.  
\- You're a fucking idiot bitch! - She kept her composure when she noticed the presence of her sister and Lilith copied her action.  
\- It seems you are getting along a lot better.  
\- Don't be an idiot, do not you see that I hit her? - Zelda quickly left the room throwing daggers from her eyes to both women.  
\- What was all that, Mary?  
\- Just a little while when your sister did not behave like a hungry hyena... that's all.

 

Mary Wardwell entered the room and apologized, taking her things, receiving a slightly confused look from Zelda. When leaving, she felt completely satisfied with the small advance she got with the witch, but she would not be fooled, she knew perfectly well that this road wasn't going to be easy at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making them suffer! I know that they want as much as I that these two eat each other and I promise that soon it will be like that; but we need a little game, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I took a long time to publish again, but I had a terrible writer's block! I hope you know how to understand and apologize me. I'm going to try to redeem myself by leaving a pretty hot chapter around here. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to comment in the previous chapter that in this fic, the mother of Zelda and Augustus would be Susan Sarandon and the mother of Hilda and Edwar would be Meryl Streep. The father of the Spellman clan comes to my mind as Barry Otto. I leave this idea that crossed my mind so that you also form one.  
> I still don't have a face for Ambrose's father, but I don't see it as important. To them yes, because I have ideas for them later.

The next 3 days the "Miss Wardwell" hadn't appeared in the house Spellman and her absence was noticed, the truth was that they were getting used to the presence of Sabrina's witch teacher. Her opaque, dark, mysterious and heavy energy could be felt throughout the house and its surroundings when she was there, always hitting the strong and equally dark and heavy energy of Zelda, the big difference between the two is that the energy of the redhead was warm , like a hug and that of the brunette was more haughty and cold.

 

They learned that Tuesday by Sabrina, that Mary was collapsed with deadly work to evaluate, also that she had a small fight with director Hawthorne because of it. That same afternoon, Zelda discovered herself in front of "her contribution to the task of Sabrina," thinking of Miss Wardwell, shit! She missed her and hated herself for feeling like that.

 

Zelda Spellman would never dare to take the first step and look so ridiculously desperate, her pride was as great as her stubbornness, and she would not allow herself to yield so suddenly to the games of Mary Wardwell. She had already spent an uncomfortable moment with Faustus Blackwood, when she tried to kiss him in her room and he walked away... then he gave in, like everyone in front of Zelda's charms, but she felt so stupid at that moment that she would not allow her to return to pass.

 

If only she had Leticia with her right now, she would not feel so alone, she would have something to occupy herself with and stop thinking about that annoying woman. Honestly, from a time here, she wondered if she had made the best decision regarding her little baby Leticia.

 

A knock on the door distracted her from her thoughts; she walked reluctantly through the living room to the front door, thinking that she would be one of those annoying mortals whining for the loss of a loved one. To her surprise, the caller at the door was neither more nor less than the same woman of her thoughts with a small stack of books in front of her. Zelda took a minute to react and create a greeting according to the visit.

 

\- Again here? It was weird not to see you for so many days.  
\- So many days? - She raised an eyebrow and Zelda frowned. - Did you miss me, Spellman?  
\- Jah! Yes, of course... my life revolves around you - rolled her eyes and stepped aside so that the brunette could pass. - Sabrina is at the Academy.  
\- Oh... it's a shame, I wanted to explain to her some things about my notes... well, I think I can tell them in Baxter.  
\- You're done? - Zelda extended her arms to receive the materials and go to the table in the living room.  
\- Yes, it was very easy - Lilith followed her. - but in my notes I tried to be as clear and simple as possible so that Sabrina understood, that's why I delayed a bit more.  
\- Simple? You? - The redhead laughed sarcastically.  
\- For that small I am able to leave my complexity aside - she shrugged her shoulders with a gesture of hands. - And how are you doing? Need help?  
\- Of course I don't need help! I'm doing very well I just can't concentrate today.  
\- As this disorder endorses your words... maybe I can help you with something else today - while practically whispering, the brunette was getting closer and closer to Zelda and she remained erect, but Lilith could feel her nervousness.  
\- And with what are you supposed to help me? - Her breathing was heavy and she hated herself for it. Wardwell took one of her hands in hers and held it up to her face, only to rub against it like a cat. The redhead watched her closely with her mouth barely open.  
\- With your stress. - kissed the palm of her hand. - With your lack of concentration. - This time she bit it and Zelda held her breath to not moan. - With your nervousness. - She ran her tongue from the heel of the redhead's palm to the tip of her middle finger, then put it to her mouth and sucks it, letting out soft moans as she did. - You just have to ask - she whispered seeing her eyes, still fiddling with her finger.  
\- I'm not going to ask you anything - the redhead growled and withdrew her finger from the brunette's mouth, causing a little "pop" and the other woman to smile.  
\- Are you sure? - Approached as much as she could and began to leave soft kisses on her jaw and neck, very against herself, Zelda let out a moan when Lilith sucked the lobe of her ear. - Just say please. - Bit her lobe and the redhead pulled hard from her hair.

 

Zelda kissed Lilith desperately and the brunette replied in the same way. The tongues clashed with each other, the matriarch Spellman pulled Madam's head back every time she bit her lips. Before separating for lack of air, Zelda put her tongue once more in the mouth of "Mary" and she captured it between her lips, sucking and licking hard. Lilith lowered her hand to the redhead's thigh and dug her red nails into the soft white skin. Zelda closed her eyes and bit her lip.

 

\- If... you want to discover... what else can I suck... just... you just have to ask for it - as much as I wanted to, she couldn't control her breathing, so she decided to camouflage it between small kisses and bites in the witch's neck in front of her. - say it.  
\- Please... - she whispered.  
\- Sorry, I couldn't hear you honey.  
\- Please, do it now... fuck me - she begged in the ear of the brunette and that was enough for her to push her against the sofa that was behind Zelda. Lilith raised her tight dress a little, to be able to sit on the redhead and began to kiss again. Suddenly Zelda rejoined for a second. - Hilda...  
\- Mmh... I didn't know you liked to share with your sister... you're so dirty - Lilith was unzipping her dress and leaving kisses down her neck again. - I love.  
\- No, idiot. Hilda is up and can come down at any moment - she back again to her lips and ran his tongue over the lower lip of the brunette. - and sharing with my sister is not exactly my thing.  
\- I'll take care of her then - recited a spell in Latin, as she left Zelda and descended on her body. - Ready, she can't hear or see anything now.  
\- That's better - her eyes met Wardwell's lush, dark gaze and she felt extremely wet. As if she had read her mind, she ran her fingers lightly through the witch's center and smiled.  
\- I love that you're so fucking ready for me.

 

Zelda sighed when Lilith let her hands wander down her legs, she spread them out and the brunette left soft kisses down her thighs, but when she reached the redhead's inner thigh, she nipped at the soft skin. In the same way she reached up to her lace panties and slid them gently down her legs with her teeth.

 

\- Oh, Mary please - she spread her legs and stuck her nails on the brunette's shoulder, looking at the ceiling. - Enough games!  
\- Mmmh someone needs me... - quickly licked her center and made her shudder. - Okay, for this occasion I'll be good.

 

Lilith grabbed Zelda's hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the sofa, pushed her dress up to her abdomen and brought her face to the redhead's pussy. She passed her tongue around the entrance of the witch slowly, she could already hear Zelda moan and come even closer to her touch. From one moment to the next, she took her clitoris between her lips and sucked hard, provoking a small scream, followed by gasps. The witch sank her hand into the demon's hair and scratched her scalp hard.

 

\- I need more - she manage to say before a guttural sound escapes from her.  
\- Be patient - Lilith whispered and pulled her face away, replacing it with two fingers that explored and played with the outside of her vagina. - You taste so good - she said once that she was very close to her mouth.

 

She leaned closer and captured her lips against hers. Zelda tried herself on Wardwell's lips and tongue and that made her crazy, without realizing a scream was drowned by the brunette's lips the moment she introduced two fingers into it. Lilith was completely excited with the whole situation, but this time she would only worry about made screaming, moaning, panting and twisting the woman under her.

 

Zelda couldn't leave her hands still, they went up and down the body of the woman she wanted so much and now had on top of her, fucking her pleasantly. Her lips didn't stay still, leaving marks of stained lipstick on the brunette's neck and the occasional pacifier.

 

\- Zelds, are you home? - They heard Hilda from the stairs and Zelda jumped, causing Mary to lose her balance and fall against her. It was the first time they had met each other's eyes after Lilith was on her knees in front of Zelda. Lilith looked down at the redhead's lips and bit her own, slowly joined in a kiss, just as hot, but slower (the fingers of the brunette always in reduced motion). - Zelda? - Her sister entered the room and she looked at her horrified.  
\- Honey... remember that she can't see you, or hear you - the sweet, sensual and at the same time dark voice of the teacher reassured her greatly. - Although I think we should hurry things.

 

She went down again between Zelda's legs and came back licking, sucking and now also biting the matriarch's clitoris, while her fingers worked deftly faster. The Mother of Demons could feel the witch shudder at her work. Fuck! This woman couldn't be hotter.

 

The idea of being fucked in front of her little sister had never crossed Zelda's mind, but she was really enjoying it. She felt as her back arched and her legs trembled, she couldn't believe how strong she was screaming, with her sister sitting in front of her watching the pile of books. Her orgasm was really intense and she could still feel the aftershocks.

 

Wardwell leaned over her once more and could feel her breathing was heavy too, both were sweating. Zelda opened her eyes, to find a beautiful view; the teacher of her niece all disheveled, with the labial run, all her mouth and chin shining with her cum and a lustful look. She opened her mouth without hesitation when the brunette passed her tongue over   
her lips, asking for entry. Now it was Zelda's turn to suck Mary's tongue and taste her own orgasm. Satan! This was delicious.

 

\- Should? - Zelda hesitated and Lilith shook her head.  
\- Not today, maybe next time.  
\- Maybe you should accept, you don't know if you'll have another chance - Lilith smiled amused at hearing her own words come out of the mouth of the redhead.  
\- I'm satisfied that you're not stressed anymore - Zelda smiled gratefully, both stood up and fixed themselves a little before Hilda left the room. - See you soon. - Lilith gave her one last unexpected kiss, whispered a few words and teleported.

 

After standing, staring at nothingness for a few minutes, Zelda reacted to everything that had just happened. SHE HAD BEEN FUCKED BY THE PROFESSOR OF SABRINA! The woman she showed so much detest and wished with all her might! She quickly walked to the living room mirror and her reflection showed that everything was in order in her and the living room was like minutes before Wardwell knocked on her door; It seemed that none of that had happened. For a moment she thought it had all been a dream, but in the mirror she saw the pacifiers that Mary had left on her neck and confirmed that everything, absolutely everything had happened and she was completely satisfied. Something she hadn't felt for decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I will try to publish as soon as possible, but I can't promise anything, I'm sorry! :,(


	4. Chapter 4

That same night, while everyone was sleeping, Zelda didn't stop spinning in her room, so she decided to go down to the kitchen and prepare a relaxing tea. All this situation was surpassing her, on the one hand she had finally obtained what she wanted from this woman, and on the other hand she didn't know how to face the consequences of her actions.

 

There was also Faustus, behind her and pressing her all the time. If only she had received these attentions from the High Priest only a month ago, the story would be different. But the truth was that now she felt bewitched by her niece's mysterious teacher. Despite having taken a bath and had spent hours of their meeting, the redhead could still feel the perfume of the other woman on her skin, she could still taste the brunette on her lips.

 

She was so lost in her memories that she almost screamed when she saw nothing more that Faustus Blackwood teleporting in front of her, as if she had invoked him with her thoughts. With her hand on her chest in fright, she slowly get up, frowning in a clear example of annoyance. How dare this man break into her house and her privacy late at night and without her permission?

 

\- What is this supposed to mean, Faustus?  
\- I'm sorry, I know I should not have... but Zelda, I need you - she opened her mouth and blinked a couple of times in amazement. He reached out and took one of her hands in his and this reminded her of what Mary had done hours ago. The touch didn't feel the same.  
\- Faustus, I think this is a mistake.  
\- What do you mean? - The face of the High Priest changed completely. She let go of his grip by smoothing the robe. She didn't want to commit an imprudence and end up excommunicated for not wanting to sleep with the father of her coven.  
\- The... - she cleared her throat. - Lady Blackwood's death is still very recent... I am her replacement as the director of the satanic choir and the Mother of Night of your son. If we continue with all this, sooner or later it will come to light. I was the one who attended the birth of Constance, if people find out, what do you think they will say about me? How do you think they will look at me? - Faustus looked down, thinking seriously about those possibilities. - I don't want to be in the mouth of the whole coven, I don't want to they think that I'm a miserable bitch who benefits from the misfortunes of others.  
\- You're right, I would never allow myself to put you in that situation. I understand that you want to finish this, but maybe later we can resume all our plans.  
\- Maybe, time will tell - a smile with false melancholy was drawn on her face.  
\- A goodbye kiss, sister? - What else could she do? Her future within the Church of the Night depended on this man and it would not be the first time that she kissed him, or someone she didn't feel like doing it.

 

For her part, Lilith was in her living room with a glass of red wine. Zelda Spellman had become her favorite pastime and she was beginning to notice that she liked this woman very much. In all her interminable life, only one woman had made her feel vulnerable as Zelda was doing at this moment. With the other witch, she could handle the situation, she would do anything that Madam ordered, but with Zelda was different, this woman would not bend so easily to her. It would be a great challenge that she was willing to take.

 

She set out to do her little ritual of every night in front of her mirror. The first image she glimpsed was Sabrina, knotted with her sheets, hugging a stuffed animal and with Salem at her side. She laughed at how tender this image was and directed her vision to Zelda's room, there was no one there. She wondered if she was still thinking about her (between her legs). She searched the room and the office, nothing. Finally she found her in the kitchen and, to her surprise and disgust, with the stupid priest. 

 

She moved closer to the mirror to observe more accurately and the next moment she regretted it. Zelda approached Faustus with a smile, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. She answered. They were kissing fiercely and Lilith felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach. She walked away a little when she heard "thank you for your services, sister" coming from him. She grabbed the mirror from the wall and slammed it into the floor with a loud grunt.

 

\- That bitch... damn it - she whispered as she walked around her living room. - Damn bitch! I didn't think it would take her so little time to crawl behind that imbecile. You are the imbecile for allowing yourself to feel, what do you never learn? - she argued with herself, to realize when she was about to run her hands over her face, that they were stained with blood. - I spilled my blood for you... now you will do it for me, Zelda Spellman. - words came to mind that she had said that afternoon: "sharing with my sister is not exactly my thing". - I have you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babies, I know it was short, but I wanted to publish now that I had time to write. I'm sorry that I'm not going to have a lot of free time, so I'll take every opportunity I have.  
> In the comments you can leave me with ideas that you would like to have in the fic and I will gladly include them. kisses and thanks for reading <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, babies, I know. I'm a mess with the updates, but I'm starting to study, so I don't have much time... I hope you enjoy it! Good things come (or not so much, but very interesting) <3

Zelda's day couldn't have started in a worse way. Hilda kept making noise with pots, Ambrose had music at full volume and Sabrina was with the period. Everyone had agreed to explode her head, just at 6:30 am. She tried to relax with a good bath of warm water, but that didn't help either.

 

Resigned, she went down to breakfast and found her niece's bad mood. Would it really look so bad if she ate gin? Yes, that was definitely a lot, but she opted to add some whiskey to her coffee.

 

\- Hilda, can you tell me what the hell are you doing? Whatever it is, is it really necessary for you to make so much noise? - She snorted once she sat in her place, opening her newspaper.  
\- Someone didn't have a good night - Sabrina whispered and met her aunt's scathing gaze.  
\- I'm trying to order the cupboard, it's a mess! Can not anyone put things in their place when I'm not at home? - Zelda was about to comment that it was her fault, for not leaving directions and always running to work, when she heard a knock on the front door. Seeing that no one had any intention of seeing who it was, she got up cursing in a low voice and headed for the entrance.  
\- Spellman sister's mortuary, in what...? - The question was half done and in the air, when she noticed the presence of Desmelda and, more importantly, Leticia. She didn't think twice and grabbed the girl in her arms, hadn't seen a few days and the little girl was happy to see her.  
\- I'm very sorry Zelda, I know it's risky, but...  
\- Come in - she interrupted her frantically. The smile on her face vanished once she realized how dangerous it was for someone else to see them. Once in the room, she noticed how really scared the older witch was, so she reached out and took one of her hands in consolation. When she calmed down and noticed Zelda's worried look, she moved closer, so that no one but the redhead could hear her.  
\- There is something in the forest... something very strong and dangerous - she looked around to corroborate that nobody was close. - It's an ancestral presence, I've already felt it before in Moon Valley. One time, when your niece came to see me and the other when Greendale's thirteenth returned - Zelda's skin crawled, her horrified gaze went from Desmelda to Leticia, whom she pressed even harder against her chest.  
\- Do you have…? - She cleared her throat and almost whispered. - Do you have any idea what it might be?  
\- I don't know, but whatever it is, is furious. Leticia is not sure about me and, if I'm honest, I don't think she's better anywhere else than with you. No one is going to take care and protect her as much as you - the redhead watched the three-month-old girl who saw her with beautiful, huge brown eyes, looked back at the witch in front of her and nodded.  
\- Okay you're right. Letty must stay with me. I thank you for everything you did for us - her smile was true and melancholy.  
\- There's nothing I don't do for an old friend... now I have to leave, any news, I'll let you know.

 

Zelda accompanied her to the door, waited for her to teleport and entered. She hadn't noticed the backpack that the old woman had left on one of the tables in the entrance, sure it was full of the clothes of the baby, so she took it and went into the kitchen. As soon as Hilda saw them, she approached her and snatched Leticia.

 

\- Oh, little mousee, look who came to visit - her laughing voice took her sister out of her trance.  
\- She's not visiting. Leticia will live with us again, we will resume the initial plan - Hilda and Sabrina shared a confused look and turned before the bustle of Ambrose entering the kitchen.  
\- And what is the reason for the change of plans?  
\- Desmelda can't take care of her as I thought she would, Ambrose. She herself said she couldn't do it - it was definitely better to keep her family away from the new information she had just received, knowing Sabrina (and knew her so good) knew she would get into trouble.  
\- Well, I think you're officially a Spellman now, Tushi - declared Hilda.  
\- Listen well - Zelda ordered, snatching the baby from her sister and sitting in her place at the table. - Before the eyes of the coven, Leticia Leonor Spellman is the daughter of a cousin who died shortly after giving birth - she went exclusively to Hilda. - Her father never knew of her existence and we are the only family she has, okay?  
\- For me well - Sabrina replied.  
\- What if we say that her mother is half crazy and doesn't want her? - all eyes turned to Ambrose.  
\- Why would we say that? Did not you see her little face? Who would not want it? - Hilda said thinking about the remote possibility.  
\- Let's see, we could say that she is a witch of world, completely disinterested and detached to create links with people ... there are people like that in the world, please. Besides, that's less suspicious that we killed your cousin in the same way that Lady Blackwood died.  
\- That's a good point... it would be very big coincidental that a baby appears from nowhere in the family, that is the same age as the son of Blackwood and that their mothers have died in the same way, and without adding that the high priest was going to have twins and then it turned out that he had only one. It wouldn't be difficult to connect ropes... - Zelda thought for a minute and ended up accepting the idea, didn't want to risk losing Leticia for any reason.  
\- Okay, then we'll say that... some of us will have to comment something on the coven, for example you, Ambrose.  
\- Yes, I can tell Lucke something about it and you, Sabrina to your strange friends... or to Nick - Sabrina sent her a hateful look and he smiled at her in response.

 

Sabrina's phone started to ring loudly and the baby began to cry. She left the kitchen without paying attention to her cousin or her aunt Zelda, who was cursing whoever it was had called her at that time. A while later, the blonde went back into the kitchen to finish her breakfast. For some reason they always had to battle with the little brunette to drink from her bottle, which dismayed Zee, who was giving up, while rocking her from side to side.

 

The doorbell rang again and Sabrina ran to open, shouting "it's for me". Matriarch Spellman's nerves were on edge when the image of Mary Wardwell peeked through one of the kitchen doors. All the memories of the previous day flooded her memory and blushed slightly, she looked up again and noticed that something in her was different... as if she no longer saw her as she used to, with that characteristic lust. She shook her head and responded to the generalized greeting of the brunette, perhaps everything was the product of her tired mind.

 

\- Miss Wardwell is here, because she will explain to me her notes, on the way to school, Auntie Zee. Today I don't have classes with her and she must retire early, so she called me and offered to take me.  
\- Oh, it's very nice of you, Mary - smiled Hilda tenderly and, stop... Mary returned the smile without sarcasm or irony?  
\- It is, really - Zelda tried to get Mary to look away from her sister. - but Sabrina, darling, I didn't ask anything.  
\- Yes, but as always you look for the negative side to everything... - Zelda shot an offended look at her niece and was about to say something, when the tears of Leticia returned to flood the kitchen and for the first time, Lilith noticed in the little one. Ambrose took the opportunity and fled.  
\- And that monster? - She asked smiling, which surprised the other three witches.  
\- It's my cousin, Leticia... it arrived today.  
\- From where?  
\- Argentina... we have family there and her mother can't take care of her, so she gave her to us for adoption - Zelda went ahead before either of them messed up.  
\- Better said she doesn't want to take charge - clarified Hilda.  
\- Neglected mother? Nothing new. But let me tell you that they are starving her.  
\- I'm trying to she drink her bottle, but refuses - snorted the redhead. Lilith took the bottle as an expert, poured some of the liquid back of her hand and tasted it.  
\- Genies, who happens to give milk with cinnamon to a baby?  
\- Hilda, did you put cinnamon? - Maybe Hilda would visit the well of Cain again.  
\- Just to give it a little flavor - she shrugged her shoulders at the murderous look of her sister. - And how is it that Sabrina never complained?  
\- Maybe because she was 6 months old and she was already starting to eat?  
\- It is essential that the stage of breastfeeding be pleasant for the development of a child, that is where an irreplaceable link between the child and his mother is created... now, since she lacks her mother, the bond will be between her and whoever feeds her and gives her affection and protection - Hilda gave Zelda the bottle again (without cinnamon this time), this comment caught Sabrina's attention.  
\- How do you know so much about it? - Lilith looked away from the little girl who now accepted the bottle with pleasure and rolled the eyes of the young witch.  
\- Because I have children, Sabrina... more than I'd like to admit - the latter whispered. Zelda was so surprised at such a statement, that she gave her full attention to the conversation that was unfolding before her.  
\- Why did you never tell me? I didn't even know you were married.  
\- I was - clarified. - I don't like to talk much about the subject and I don't see them often.  
\- Where are... your children?  
\- Hilda, Sabrina! Leave the woman alone, she is making it quite clear that she doesn't want to talk about it - Zelda was waiting for a sign of thanks from the teacher for taking the two questioning women off, but all she received was a raised hand and a condescending look.  
\- It´s okay, I guess it's just that they know a little more about my story... they live with their father, in New Hampshire. It's part of my punishment as excommunicated, it was to be expected taking into account that 3 months after officially divorcing the high priest, I announced my commitment to a mortal.  
\- They took your children? - Sabrina was outraged.  
\- No, they were big and could make their own decisions. But well, that's life and that's how ungrateful the children are - the memory of when she told her aunt that she was not her mother came to Sabrina's memory and her eyes filled with tears. Unable to endure a sentimental scene on the part of the teenager, Lilith stood up and stretched her dress. - Time flew by, let's go or we'll be late.  
\- Yes, it's true - Sabrina took her things, said goodbye to her aunt Zelda and Leticia and addressed Hilda in a hug. Lilith smiled again at the little girl, feeling the penetrating gaze of the redhead and ignoring her perfectly. Then she approached Hilda and took her hands in her.  
\- I'm really sorry, I didn't want to bother you or give you a hard time - Hilda lowered her head and the brunette lifted her again taking her by the chin.  
\- I don't want you to be feeling bad about this, okay? And on the contrary, I hadn't talked to anyone about it for a long time, it did me good... thanks Hilda - she came over and kissed her on the cheek. She released her hands slowly while the blonde laughed nervously and blushed. Zelda watched the whole scene with her mouth slightly open and her brow slightly puckered. Without realizing the brunette was gone and Leticia was falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave your comments and suggestions below... Help me improve and give you what you want ;3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clarify from now on, that although this fic is subject to the events of the new season, it follows my own idea. With all my heart I hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I didn't know how to continue :(
> 
> (If there are many errors, it is wine)

As planned, Lilith left school early, bought some things she needed for a mini ritual, and since she had the rest of the day off, she decided it would be good entertainment to disturb Hilda a little in her work.

She parked Wardwell's car right at the entrance to the bookshop, entered the store with the same disgusted face as always towards the decoration of the place and for her luck and preference, there were not many people. She sat as far away from the door as possible and tried to figure out how the new cell phone she had just bought was supposed to work.

She was absolutely tired of Sabrina showing up at the door of her house or office without warning, whenever she needed something. This was a good option to keep her a little away and get her space. She was still struggling to understand the device between her hands, when a hand landed on her shoulder.

\- "Principal Wardwell", it's a pleasure to see you - she put her best fake smile in response to the voice that came from her side.  
\- Sabrina! Should not you be in classes?  
\- Yes, actually I was looking for you. I want you to be the first to know... - There was a small awkward silence, Lilith took a deep breath and asked the question that was hovering in her head.  
\- You're not going to tell me you're pregnant, right?  
\- WHAT!? Nooo, how do you come up with it? - Sabrina's horrified face brought peace to Lilith. - It's about Baxter High. I want to leave my studies for a while, in order to dedicate myself more to the Academy.  
\- This is for Blackwood, right?  
\- Among other things, yes. I feel that it puts more obstacles on me than anyone, it demands double and tries to sabotage me. That man hates me.  
\- Honey, that imbecile doesn't love himself... it's okay, Miss Spellman, you have my full authorization to miss Baxter and close the mouth to Blackwood monumentally with yours powers and abilities.  
\- Now you understand why I love you? The same isn't going to get rid of me so easily - inside Lilith wanted to cry, but in return gave a gentle smile.  
\- That's why I bought this thing - she showed her the cell phone and Sabrina took it in her hands instantly.

They stayed for a while talking and the teenager taught the Mother of Demons to use the new device. They also talked about Lupercalias and the not-so-fictional stories that Mary told Sabrina's own experience, aroused even more interest. There wasn't much missing for the stupid mortal Valentine and Lilith missed her lupercal encounters.

The next week was a nightmare. Hilda went to her office to tell her that she was worried about Sabrina, learned that she was being persecuted by very powerful demons and saved her from one of them. She was really getting tired of being the nanny of Sabrina Spellman, so she invoked the Dark Lord and bet on the nature of the girl.

Since she learned that they were putting together a play about her story with the Dark Lord at the Academy, she planned to go and see what the children had prepared. Her heart squeezed inside Mary Wardwell's body when she noticed how fragile and insignificant they had characterized her before Satan.

She didn't fall so easily into his clutches; she hesitated and fought a lot with herself before kneeling. Satan knelt before her first, begging her to trust him, promising she the world in return for her devotion and faithfulness; only after that she knelt by his side, asking that they were always side by side, but again, Satan didn't keep his promise.

It hurt her greatly that the sorcerer community saw her so helpless, vulnerable and submissive, she had never been like that. At the beginning of time she lived disagreeing with Satan and until today was the only creature in the world who dared to face him and discuss his decisions, well... maybe now there were two, counting Sabrina.

Yes, she trusted him and gave herself completely to his will, but because he made her feel loved, valued, appreciated. Eventually she realized that she was equal to or worse than arrogant and macho than Adam, her first husband, but it was too late to go back on her decision. She already "belonged to him", she had already knelt down, she had given herself up and she already had children with him. It was already late to change and although many times she wanted to leave, she could never because of fear and because he would always find a way to keep her by his side. "You are mine and you belong only to me", she heard those words countless times.

She was so angry with what she had seen, with the image of her that they were transferring to the new generations, that once she learned that the director of the work had been nothing more nor less than Zelda Spellman and the screenwriter Faustus Blackwood, she decided to pay a visit to the matriarch.

\- What are you doing here alone?  
\- By Satan! - Zelda almost dropped the glass of whiskey on the porch. - Why the hell are you in my house at this time?  
\- The hour of the witches, our hour? I came to talk to you, but you didn't answer my question - the redhead sighed heavily, taking the smoke from her cigarette from her lungs.  
\- There is no one at home, after the play we went to a bar and I came before to be with Leticia. I couldn't stand those arrogant witches who are now my colleagues.  
\- I could see some unpleasant faces - she said while taking a seat next to the witch.  
\- You were there?  
\- Mhm - Zelda was really surprised, she had not noticed her presence and it was a shame. - I knew you directed her.  
\- Honestly, what did you think? - she remained watching the features of the brunette in a comfortable silence, until she spoke.  
\- Well, if I have to be honest... the work itself was very well directed and acclimated - she gave her a soft smile and Zelda returned it.  
\- Thanks, although there are things that I don't agree with. This new adaptation of Faustus seemed really stupid to me.  
\- I agree completely. I don't remember Lilith as a naive submissive...  
\- True!? - The annoying emphasis of the witch made all the courage that Madam had accumulated against her disappear. - as if she, SHE, the first woman to tread the earth, the one who chose her freedom and her ideals over comfort and submission, she who rebelled against her husband and against the false God, was kneeling for a few words sweet before the Dark Lord. Please! What a ridiculous bigger - the brunette felt an internal fire growing at the same time that her eyes crystallized with tears. Zelda knew the truth about her story and realized that that was enough for her.

The redhead looked at her confused, for a moment she thought she had said something bad, but from one second to the next the brunette beside her bent and captured her lips. Satan how she had missed them.

She approached as much as she could and corresponded to the kiss with the same intensity as her lover, she didn't know at what moment, but she was already in the lap of the brunette. Mary had her hugging her, drawing her closer and closer to her and Zelda could feel the need to make this woman hier own to grow in every second.

\- Tell me where you want to go, because otherwise I'll do it right here - the brunette moaned at the lips of the matriarch at the comment.  
\- My cabin?  
\- And Leticia? - her breaths were terribly heavy and her hands couldn't stay still.  
\- Don't worry, she comes with us - with a snap of her fingers, Lilith teleported the three of them to her cabin, made sure that Leticia was well asleep in her crib, put a protective spell in Wardwell's livingroom and headed to the room.

Lilith squeezed her against the door once they entered, pinning her and nibbling at her neck. Zelda soon felt a knee in the middle of her legs and couldn't help but moan. She wanted this, she wanted Mary to tear she up like the first time, but she wanted to be the one who made the other witch scream, wanted to taste it, make it her and make her suffer as she had before and worse.

With that idea in mind, she pushed her and made her fall on the bed on her back, quickly and without wasting time she sat down again on her lap, made her straighten herself so she could unzip the dress. Very cleverly got rid of her and threw her somewhere in the room, took the time to undress too.

They were so desperate for each other that the scratches, bites, bruises and occasionally wounds were in the background. Lilith didn't like losing control of situations, but she was going to let Zelda do what she wanted with her, she wanted her enormously and she wasn't going to miss the opportunity.

\- I want you to stay still - Zelda whispered in her mouth while the brunette's hands lay on her ass, massaging it.  
\- Don't ask me impossible, they are stuck there - she tightened her grip even more, making her moan. She quickly took her hands and placed them over her head. - Zelda, don't be like that - she sobbed annoyed.  
\- I need you still... if you're good... maybe... I'll reward you - was leaving warm kisses down her neck. She lowered her hands down her back and unhooked her bra. - Will you be? Will you be still for me? - she approached slowly one of her breasts, captured her nipple and surrounded it with her tongue hardening it.  
\- I don't think I can hold on if you keep that up.  
\- Will you make spellbound you? Because I can do it if you don't leave me another option - she did the same with her other nipple and passed her hand slowly through the brunette's sex.  
\- Shit. Shit. Shit. - Zelda smiled at the effort she was making not to writhe beneath her.  
\- What a good girl, you're ready - she went down her body, took off her panties and left kisses around her entrance, without touching her there.  
\- For the sake of Satan, Zelda!  
\- I don't want you to move at all and this is the last time I tell you, okay?  
\- I'm going to take revenge so badly, so, so badly.  
\- Mmmh, I can't wait - she gave her a quick kiss on her clit.  
\- Fuck you.  
\- I think I'll leave the job to you. For the moment I've found something to entertain myself with - she grinned mischievously and slowly ran her tongue through her entrance. Madam was dying and she loved it.

Zelda continued to pass her tongue lazily and delicately, from one moment to another introduced into the brunette, pushing up. Mary's involuntary moans soon found their own. She left and began to give wet long kisses through her slit, repeating the procedure again.

\- Fuck. Please.  
\- Mmmh?  
\- Let me touch you.  
\- You're doing very well, just a little more.  
\- To the devil - Lilith took her under the arms, throwing her on top of her and kissing her passionately.  
\- Are you aware that you lost your reward?  
\- Your reward can go to hell - she turned them over on the redhead. With a snap of her fingers her underwear disappeared. She took Zelda's legs, placed them on her hips and began to push.

While rubbing her sexes slowly and hard, she bent to nibble the breasts of the redhead, making her moan. It didn't take her long to come, considering that one of Zelda's hands was firmly holding one of her breasts and the other was scratching her back.

Before descending Zelda, she put her index finger in the redhead's mouth. She licked it, sucked and nibbled, after a few minutes, that same finger went into her, while Lilith sucked her clitoris. Moments later, she also came.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave me your comments and suggestions!


End file.
